


Written With Panic! At the Disco Lyrics

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Also drama, Crime Sprees, F/F, Inspired by P!atd lyrics answer songs, Marriage later on, Plant science, a bunch of fluff, and a loosely connecting narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: A look into The life of Harlivy based on Panic at the disco songs





	1. Nine in the Afternoon

1\. Nine in the Afternoon

Pamela brought Harley down to Grundy Street as a surprise. Harley’s eyes lit up at the sight of the old street. She took Pamela’s arm and pulled her along with a wide smile. 

Harley started talking a mile a minute. She took her down memory lane, pointing out an alley where she found Selina’s newest cat and then dragged Pamela to the street corner where she got into a fist fight with Edward. 

Pamela had to yank her to a stop to point out a large jewelry store, now closed for the evening. It also happens to be the place where they first met.

Harley can hardly control her excitement as they easily broke into the store. It’s like their first meeting again except gone was the animosity that came with being rival criminals. Now, there was a thick air of affection between them as they raided the jewelry displays for nostalgia’s sake. 

Pamela carefully picked through the jewelry. She wasn’t a big fan of jewelry herself. The mining that goes into harvesting the raw metals and gems brings much harm to the environment. But the longer she looked, the harder it was to deny how good gold looks with the green in her suit. 

She ended up taking a simple gold ring with a twisting band and a matching necklace for herself. The gold pieces somehow managed to glint against her in the dim room. 

She looked over at how Harley was doing only to suppress a laugh. Harley decked in dozens of necklaces, bracelets, and rings. She eagerly snatched up any bauble that caught her eye and quickly found a place to add it to her growing collection. At one point, she even resorted hanging them off her cowl’s horns. They swung around as she moved, being a wild tangled mess rather quickly.

Harley looked back at Pamela and looked over Pamela’s choices before giving an excited smile. She showed her hand. Amongst the ten rings adorning her fingers, one stood out the most. 

“We match!” Harley cheerfully announced, and the realization sent a sense of warm satisfaction through Pamela. Something about their matching rings made the now feel more real. It made Them feel more real. 

Plus, Pamela couldn’t deny that gold looked good on Harley, too. So, Pamela drew her in close for a “closer look”.

Police sirens soon broke up their “closer look”. Harley let out a series of nasty curses at the GCPD which Pamela couldn’t help but agree with. 

Pamela dragged her out the front door and back out onto Grundy Street. They pounded down the sidewalk with the police cars chasing right behind them. 

“We’ll never make it!” Harley screamed. 

“Yes, we will.” Pamela pulled out a glass vial filled with green liquid from her pocket. She threw it hard at a one of the many little plots in the sidewalk where the city had planted scrawny trees, Gotham’s weak attempt at making the city greener. As they passed the plot, the concrete under them shook, so Pamela urged them to move quicker. 

It was only when they heard a hollow crunch of metal that they looked back. The scrawny tree’s roots had suddenly swollen to the size of a car, big enough to punch through the road’s pavement. The cop cars had either crashed right into them or were unlucky enough to be caught on top of the root. 

“That was amazing, Red! You’re amazing!” Harley gave a wicked smile. “Do you have any more?” 

The two spent the rest of their evening tearing up Grundy street and filling the air with wicked laughter.


	2. House of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I imagined Arkham would remind Harley of Joker since they met there and all 
> 
> I don’t know if this makes sense I may go into more detail next chapter

2\. House of Memories

Their rampage quickly ended when Batman came to the scene. And with most of their encounters with Batman, they ended it with yet another trip to Arkham Asylum. 

Pamela is stuck in her lonely glass tube of a cell once again with only her thoughts to keep her company. The room she’s kept in is a bleak metal box. The only point of interest is a vent over her tube, filtering in carbon dioxide to keep her alive in captivity. 

She busied herself with buttering up the roaming night guards. It takes two weeks straight of spilling sugary sweet sentiment until one guard- a dim but sweet middle aged man named Robert- finally caved into her influence. It takes another three weeks and her best behavior, but Robert finally was granted permission to let her out into the recreation area with the other inmates. 

The first thing she did with her newfound freedom was find Harley. She seemed to thrive despite being in a madhouse. Her fun, bouncy personality gained her a small following. Rough looking inmates gathered around her, hanging off every word Harley loudly declared jovially. 

That could be really useful. Pamela smiled as she extracted Harley from her audience. But as soon as she did, Harley deflated. She seemed numb as Pamela started to formulate their escape, only nodding along in response. 

It gets worse as the days pass. Dark bags settled under her eyes. Her hair grew disheveled and stuck up like a frazzled cat’s fur. At one point, she started to flinch at nothing with a panicked squeak. Her nails would dig into her skin until the skin broke. If Pamela was superstitious, she’d say Harley was haunted by some horrid monster. 

It takes a random asshole for it all to become clear. The guy walked straight up to her, ready to spread some of his poisonous charms on a naive girl, but he made the mistake of namedropping the Joker. 

The resulting punch to nose echoed through the room, but Pamela can’t bring himself to feel sorry for the guy as Harley beats him with a wild, unforgiving fury. 

The guards eventually broke up the fight though. Harley landed herself in solitary confinement, much to her vocal displeasure. It was a hindrance, but Pamela had to continue with her plan and fast. 

She managed to wrestle a newly incarcerated Crane out of a few small vials of basic chemicals. With those, she managed to mix together a weak version of her mind control serum. She tested it on Robert first. The poor fool fell under the spell easily. 

Following in step with her new puppet, they made their way over to solitary confinement. Anyone who questioned their motives suddenly forgot what they were doing with a drop and a few subtle suggestions. 

Pamela swiped the keys off of one of these unaware guards and unlocked Harley’s room. 

Inside, Harley was curled up in a far corner of the room shaking. The padded walls had long scratches in the foam as if Harley thought she could dig her way out. When the cell opened, she jumped up, eyes wide in fear. 

Then, the fear was replaced with relief. Harley quickly latched herself onto Pamela. 

“We’re leaving now, right?” Harley was quick to ask, a desperate hope clear in her voice. 

Pamela patted her back and gave her a comforting smile, though her current condition alarmed her. “This will all be a bad memory by morning.” 

Harley nodded and finally let go after a few shaky minutes, allowing them to make their escape. 


	3. Emperor’s New Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see what’s mine and take it made me think of this kind of situation

3\. Emperor’s New Clothes

It took Harley a week to shake off the horror that Arkham Asylum had brought on her. And even then, she laid around their current hideout with a dazed look in her eyes. 

That is until Pamela found her suiting up with a determined fire in her eyes. She hefted her massive hammer over shoulder before Pamela thought to ask her what was wrong. 

“I’m just going for a walk.” Harley drawled out, already headed out the door before Pamela could ask anymore. 

Pamela thought to go after her, but she shrugged it off. It wasn’t abnormal for Harley to charge out on a whim. 

Pamela continued her work in the hideout’s makeshift lab taking care of the copious amount of plants she had accumulated and experimented with over the years. Still, she kept an eye on the newspaper. It was just a precaution. It wouldn’t do for them to escape Arkham Asylum only for Harley to land herself back in. 

That’s how she found Gotham’s newest scoop. The Joker was on the brink of death in Gotham General. Pamela had the delight of seeing black and white pictures of paramedics hauling the bastard’s mangled body onto a stretcher. Reporters said he was suffering major blunt force trauma that resulted in a grave number of injuries. It’s doubtful he’ll ever fully recover, even if he somehow managed to survive.

Hopefully, the doctors will slip him something to make that never happen. 

Pamela threw the paper aside and threw herself back into her work, hoping Harley wasn’t worse off than Joker. 

********************

Harley stumbled her way back into the hideout at midnight. She a little worse for wear with a few scratches and a nasty black eye. But, she was smiling wickedly. 

It doesn’t completely fix Harley. There’s still a lot of lasting anxiety and nightmares to work through. Though, she seemed to be more herself in the following days with her bouncy energy back in vigor. It was like she had taken some sense of order back from Joker. 


End file.
